Calling
by Chrome83
Summary: Les pensées et sentiments de Léo après la mort d'Elliot. Song-fic.


Bonjours, bonsoir à tous !

Voici une song-fic sur mes personnages préférés de _Pandora Hearts_ : _Elliot_ & _Léo_.

Disclamer:

- La chanson est _Calling_ du groupe _Dead by April_

-_Pandora Hearts_ et ses personnages appartiennent à _Jun Moshizuki_

Bonne lecture, Enjoy !

* * *

Calling

La pluie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, on me racontait que c'était les anges qui pleuraient devant le malheur des hommes. Mais alors, cela signifierait que ces anges se fichent de la souffrance de bien des personnes car sinon, il pleuvrait tout les jours... En tout cas, si cette légende est fondée, ils pleurent ma douleur ce soir... Ces larmes divines viennent s'écraser sur les carreaux froids de la fenêtre de ma chambre. C'est un vrai déluge qui s'abat en cette nuit glaciale; un déluge à la hauteur de ma peine. D'ailleurs, les anges ne sont pas les seuls à pleurer. Sur mon visage aussi, les larmes coulent par centaines. J'ai le coeur lourd, le coeur en miettes. Je suis brisé de l'intérieur, inconsolable. Je me sens ployer sous le poids du désespoir qui m'as envahi et pris possession de mon corps tout entier. Ce soir seul dans ma chambre, fixant les larmes des anges tomber, je pleure moi-même. Désespéré. Anéanti.

Je pleure parce que tu m'as laissé.

**I picture you now right in front of me**  
_Je t'imagine à l'instant juste en face de moi_  
**Your beautiful eyes looking right at me**  
_Tes yeux magnifiques ne regardant que moi_

Et maintenant que je suis seul ici, je t'imagines devant moi, me souriant comme avant de ce sourire rayonnant, me regardant de tes yeux magnifiques. Ne regardant que moi... Et devant cette vision, je pleure de plus belle car ce bonheur de te voir est aussi ma plus grande douleur. Tu n'es qu'une illusion. Ton regard de ce bleu profond, ton sourire éclatant, ta présence douce et rassurante, tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge... Tu n'es plus de ce monde, Elliot. Tu n'es plus là...

**Remember the warmth you used to give me**  
_Souviens toi de la chaleur que tu me donnais_  
**I wish I could bring it back**  
_Je voudrais pouvoir la ramener_  
**Wish I could take it back**  
_Je voudrais pouvoir la reprendre_

Cette image de toi je la regarde, je l'admire. Je m'efforce de graver dans ma mémoire chacun des traits de ton visage pour ne jamais les oublier. Tu souris et tu t'en va. Non ! Ne pars pas, je ne veux pas déjà te quitter ! Alors je me lance à la poursuite de ce fantôme du passé, je cours à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à me retrouver dehors, dans les jardins. La pluie battante trempe mes cheveux. Je frissonne, je grelotte, je me souviens de cette chaleur que tu me donnais de ton vivant pour avoir moins froid. Elliot ? Te souviens-tu de cette chaleur, ces douces étreintes où tu me disais que tu ne me laisserai pas, que tu me protégerai toujours... ?

Never thought I'd exist, I never thought I could be  
Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'existais, jamais pensais que je pouvais être  
The second I saw you, something changed in me  
A la seconde où je t'ai vu, quelque chose a changé en moi

Avant d'être envoyé à la maison de Fianna, quand je vivais encore avec ma mère, j'étais seul. Tout les autres enfants du village m'évitaient, ils m'ignoraient comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'existais, je croyais être invisible aux yeux des autres, une illusion, un mirage que personne ne vois. J'étais isolé dans mon monde avec pour seule compagnie ces lumières dorées qui dansaient sans arrêt devant mes yeux et ces voix qui résonnaient dans ma tête et que je ne voulais pas entendre. Puis ma mère est morte, j'ai été placé à la maison de Fianna, là encore, j'étais seul... Puis il y a eu ce jour où je t'ai rencontré. Et tout a changé. Tu me parlais, tu venais me voir souvent, tu m'as même offert "statice", ce magnifique morceau de piano que tu avais composé. J'étais bien avec toi, à l'aise, je me sentais enfin accepté avec quelqu'un, et j'aimais ce sentiment. Oui, à la seconde où je t'ai vu, quelque chose a changé en moi...

**My feelings will run off again naturally**  
_Mes sentiment s'effaceront une fois de plus naturellement_  
**Something changed in me**  
_Quelque chose a changé en moi_

Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je ne veux rien oublier de toi, de nous, des moments qu'on as partagé, les bons comme les mauvais je veux tous les garder. Ils sont précieux, plus encore que le plus beau des diamants. Le pouvoir des souvenirs est immense et je veux apprendre cette magie pour enfermer tout nos souvenirs et ainsi ne jamais les perdre... Mais il prend le contrôle... Glen... Lui ne veux pas que je te garde en mémoire, il prétend que la tristesse de ta perte me détourne de mon but en tant que nouveau chef des Baskerville... J'ai peur car il est plus fort que moi. Alors, mes souvenirs de toi s'effaceront sans doute naturellement, à cause de lui. Depuis que tu es mort, depuis que je suis Glen, quelque chose a changé en moi, et je n'aurais jamais voulu changer...

**Can you hear me calling, calling for you?**  
_Peut tu m'entendre appeler, appeler pour toi ? _  
**Can you hear me screaming, screaming for you?**  
_Peut tu m'entendre crier, crier pour toi ?_

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel noir et mes larmes se mélangent à celles des anges. Je serre les poings, je sens la colère monter en moi comme une vague dévastatrice. Je n'ai qu'une envie: crier. Crier pour exorciser ma peine, crier pour oublier la solitude, crier, t'appeler, te retrouver... Peux-tu m'entendre appeler, t'appeler ? Peux-tu m'entendre crier, crier pour toi ? Je veux retrouver notre bonheur, je veux te tenir à nouveau dans mes bras, comme avant...

**It is like I'm naked out in the rain**  
_C'est comme si j'étais dehors nu sous la pluie_  
**Alone and dealing with the pain**  
_Seul faisant avec la souffrance_  
**Can you hear me calling, calling, calling**  
_Peut tu m'entendre appeler, appeler, appeler_

C'est comme si toute mes faiblesses étaient mises à nu maintenant que je suis sous la pluie, seul et faisant avec la souffrance, toute la souffrance de mon coeur. L'acceptant, la laissant pénétrer dans mon âme pour faire partie de moi. Je ne veux plus lutter contre elle. De toute façon, s'était un combat perdu d'avance... Je crie ton nom, je pleure, peux-tu m'entendre appeler, t'appeler... ?

**Remember the days we spent together**  
_Souviens toi des jours que nous avons passé ensembles_  
_I'd give anything to have them forever_  
Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour les garder à jamais

Heureusement, pour l'instant je me souviens encore des jours que l'on as passé ensembles. Peut importe les lieux, les années ou les saisons, tout me semblait rayonner quand tu étais là. Tu déversait sur le monde une telle lumière, une telle pureté... Tu brillait encore plus que le soleil, la lune et les étoiles réunies. Maintenant que tu es partis, maintenant que tu es mort, j'ai perdu cette façon que j'avais de sourire pour un rien. J'ai perdu ma joie de vivre, mon étincelle de malice s'est éteinte avec toi. Et aujourd'hui, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour retrouver ces moments, et les garder à jamais, les revivre à jamais, encore et encore à l'infini.

**And all the things we used to laugh at**  
_Et toute les choses desquelles nous avons ris_  
**I Wish I could bring it back**  
_Je voudrais pouvoir les ramener_  
**Wish I could take it back**  
_Je voudrais pouvoir les reprendre_

Et toute ces choses dont nous avons ris, les choses qui nous ont émus, celles qui nous ont rendus tristes ou heureux, ces moments de complicité, nos petites querelles, tout ces moments aussi je voudrais pouvoir les ramener, je voudrais pouvoir les reprendre et les garder, les garder à jamais...

**Now I know things that I never knew**  
_Maintenant je sais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais su _  
**I'm standing out here and I'm calling you**  
_Je m'isole ici et je t'appelle_  
**You mean the world to me, and believe that it's true**  
_Tu es tout pour moi, et je crois que c'est vrai_  
**I love you**  
_Je t'aime_

Depuis ta mort, il s'est passé bien des choses, j'ai appris bien des choses que je ne savais pas, que je n'avais jamais su et que dans un sens, j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir. Je vais m'asseoir contre un arbre car je ne veux pas rentrer. Peu m'importe de tomber malade à rester dans le froid, sous la pluie. Je m'isole ici, au fond du grand jardin du manoir Baskerville et je pleure. Je pleure, je pleure, je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Et les anges pleurent, pleurent, pleurent avec moi la perte d'un héros. Je t'appelle encore, je crie encore ton nom dans un ultime espoir, bien qu'infime, d'entendre ta voix douce et mélodieuse me répondre. Oh Elliot, tu es tout pour moi, tu comptait plus que quiconque à mes yeux et je t'assure, je te jure que c'est vrai, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit quand j'en avais l'occasion, je t'aime...

**Calling**  
_Appeler_  
**You mean the world to me**  
_Tu es tout pour moi_

j'appelle, tu es tout pour moi... Mais tu ne viens pas, tu ne réponds pas et la flamme tremblante de mon espoir s'éteint finalement pour laisser place à un froid glacial dans mon coeur, encore plus froid que la neige en hiver.

**Screaming**  
_Crier_  
**You mean the world to me**  
_Tu es tout pour moi_

Je crie, tu es tout pour moi, tu étais tout pour moi ! Mais tu ne reviendras pas, jamais. Tu es mort, tu as quitté cette terre tu as quitté ce monde, ce monde si cruel... Sa y est, j'ai compris cette lourde fatalité qu'est la mort. Quand une personne meurs, elle ne peut revenir à la vie. Il faut l'accepter, faire son deuil et avancer. Je me relève, je retourne dans le manoir. Je rejoins ma chambre et sans même retirer mes vêtements mouillés, je me glisse dans mon lit et je pleure encore. Encore et toujours... Pardon Elliot, mille fois pardon... Je n'étais même pas conscient quand tu as rendu ton dernier souffle... Quel piètre valet je fais... Une dernière fois j'aurais voulu me tenir à tes cotés, une dernière fois voir ton sourire, une dernière fois t'entendre rire ou te voir t'énerver. Une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois... Je ferme les yeux. Doucement, les larmes se raréfient et finissent par s'arrêter de couler. Je m'endors doucement, même je sais que je ne serai plus jamais avec toi, je peux sentir ta présence près de moi comme si tu étais toujours là, comme si tu veillais sur moi de là-haut. Je sais que même si tu es mort, tu es toujours là, tu me protège, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Merci, Elliot. Merci pour tout...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis !

Bye !


End file.
